


Homecoming

by Not_You



Series: It's Weird When Shaw Is Nice [18]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home just in time for Sebastian to leave again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

"Well, that was entirely more exciting than it needed to be," Sebastian murmurs as they head north again, David staring at the city as it shrinks in the distance.

"Indeed, my lord." Erik leans on him and reaches for David, who settles in his lap, still staring behind them. "Are you sad, little one?"

"I like being with Azari when we're awake," David says, cuddling closer, "but dreams are good too."

Erik keeps this in mind, because Sebastian will be leaving for the northern frontier as soon as they're at home again. In the inn that night he lets Charles put the children to bed so that he can pounce on Sebastian and make the most of the time they have. Every winter Erik worries just as much as he did the first one. It doesn't matter that Sebastian isn't on the front lines as much anymore, or that he's as canny as a three-legged grey fox. Every winter Erik lives in terror of an ettin getting lucky or a dire wolf making it past the boar spears and into camp and finally finishing Sebastian off, and every fall he tries to make sure and have nothing to regret. Like now. He would very much regret not pinning Sebastian down and sinking onto him, open and wet and aching as ever he was in his youth. His lord and master just grins up at him, fierce and sad. He holds Erik close as they shake together, and covers his neck and shoulders in marks the way he always does in autumn, bruises left like love notes.

"Is it safe?" Charles says softly, padding into the quiet after.

"Mmm. Not for pretty blue-eyed boys, no," Sebastian purrs, and Erik cuddles closer, only half-awake. "Though the risk of ravishment just this moment _is_ rather low."

"Then I'll just have to wait around," Charles coos, and crawls in beside them, cuddling in under Sebastian's free arm. He worries as much as Erik, but somehow does it with more grace. Now he catches Sebastian's hand and just kisses the palm, patient as a cat by a mouse hole. 

Sebastian chuckles, and kisses the top of Charles's head. "Take good care of Erik, little one."

"Always," he coos, and Erik smiles, raising up and leaning across to nuzzle the smooth skin of Charles's shoulder. All the way up back to their chill northlands they arrange themselves this way whenever they can, and David claims to be able to see their love sinking into the walls of what feels like a thousand roadside inns. The closer they get to home, the less fuss anyone makes over them. Their last stop is a low, grey barn of a place, made of cold stone with tough little weeds growing from the dry mortar between them. When the innkeeper barks from the other room that he's busy and the girl's laid up, so Sebastian will have to draw his own damn beer and be honest about it, Sebastian throws back his head and laughs.

"Back in my own country at last, by god!"

There is no groveling when the man does actually come in and see who they are, either. Just a casual apology for any implication of dishonesty, because, "Of course I trust the beer barrel with _you_ , my lord." And then Sebastian asks if he's really sure he should, and makes him let out one of those loud and rusty laughs that distinguish the dour northern peasants. It's all of a piece with the low grey sky outside and the low grey ceiling inside and the warmth and red light of the fire.

They spend that night in the best bed, which is big enough for three. With the wooden shutters latched over the windows it's like a warm cave, and they both cling to Sebastian. He'll have business to catch up on, but they all know he won't remain home for more than ten days before racing off to the northern frontier. Panic sweeps over Erik at the thought, and he can't help pinning Sebastian onto his back and pressing into him. It's a slow, careful process because they don't do this very often, but Erik needs it. To be sure he won't forget, if anything happens. He wants to remember everything about every part of Sebastian and tells him so, overwhelmed with foreboding even as Sebastian holds him close.

Charles is welcome to join, but just watches them, eyes wide and clear. Erik can feel Charles's gaze on his skin as he muffles his groans in the side of Sebastian's neck, and he shudders, loving them both so much he can hardly bear it.


End file.
